Ups and Downs
by whirlwinds of watercolours
Summary: Life has its up and downs - Lily's and Scorpius's relationship is no exception. Drabble collection.
1. Of Childish Pranks and Infuriating Gits

**Title: Ups and Downs**

**Summary: Life has its up and downs - Lily's and Scorpius's relationship is no exception. Drabble collection.**

**Author: Memento Vivere**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 327**

**Written For: Can You Write A Drabble Collection Competition**

**A/N: Thanks to _Emma Quinn_! Liza, I hope you will enjoy this.**

* * *

"_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!"_

"Oh – hey Lily dear, what's up?"

"What's up? _What's up?_ Is that honestly all you can say?"

"Well, what else did you expect? I suppose 'How was your day?' would have worked too, but it seems long and too formal for my liking…"

"You know what I mean, Malfoy. Quit acting all innocent and saint-like. Wipe that crazed grin off your face and stop looking like a demented idiot."

"I don't look like a demented idiot. I'm too handsome for that."

"You are the most infuriating git I've ever had the pleasure to meet."

"Glad you find my company charming, my lady. And might I add that you look absolutely lovely, even when you're angry and rolling your eyes?"

"Don't you dare worm your way out of this with compliments, Malfoy. I'll hex the smirk out of your so-called 'handsome face' if you don't apologise _this very minute_."

"I'm going to say I'm sorry for what happened, but really, I'm not. That look on your face when the chair collapsed under you – oh, Merlin…"

"_Malfoy!"_

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, okay? Don't you understand? I had to do it! I had no choice; Zabini was holding me at wandpoint! I would never hear the end of it if I hadn't…"

"Oh, so your reputation is much more important than my safety? _What kind of boyfriend are you?_"

"A damn good one, if I do say so myself. Bloody hell, I've already apologized, so could you please stop screeching in my ear? _Women…"_

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, nothing. I love you, Lily, and I'll love you more if you calm down and store that wand away..."

"No. I hate you."

"You don't really mean that."

"As a matter of fact, I do - don't act so surprised; you should know you're an insufferable prat by now. I hate you with a burning passion rivaled by no one."

"But –"

"Just shut up and kiss me already, Malfoy."


	2. don't ever let go

**Title: Ups and Downs**

**Summary: Life has its up and downs - Lily's and Scorpius's relationship is no exception. Drabble collection.**

**Author: whirlwinds of watercolours  
**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 94**

**Written For: Can You Write a Drabble Collection Competition; Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge; The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Competition**

**A/N: So, this is my first attempt at a freeverse. I hope I didn't fare too badly!**

**There is another issue I want to address here, in this author's note - on Saturday, I received four flames. Flames, not constructive criticism, but the kind of flames that told me my writing sucked and I should go and die. And the worse thing is, they were all anonymous - the flamer didn't even have the guts to sign in to their account or leave a name.**

**I suspect it is the same person, but I'm not too sure. I know that three of the flames were from a reader in Singapore (the flamer was kind enough to read it in chronological order, thus giving me the warning I needed), but the other one is from an unknown source because I wasn't prepared for it. It truly disgusts me that someone from my very own country would be immature enough to stoop to this level to discourage a writer. **

**To the flamer, if you're reading this: While my writing isn't the best of the best out there, there is no need to tell me you openly hate me and my 'idiotic' stories and uncreative summaries. If you have nothing constructive to say, it's best that you get out of here, and I'm sure other authors would appreciate it as well. I spend hours in front of a blank document _not_ to entertain ungrateful readers like yourself, but to enjoy myself and hopefully bring some joy to other Fanfiction readers out there. Haven't you heard of constructive criticism? If so, look up in a dictionary. I believe you know what that is, unless your literacy level is that poor?**

**I would also like to add to any future and potential flamers out there that I _can_ report you to the Fanfiction authorities, and I'm sure they won't hesitate to place an IP ban on you once they heard what vile words you used in your review. This is not a threat to anyone, but you do have to take this seriously. I'm sure you wouldn't want your Fanfiction privileges revoked?**

**I have deleted the flames because I found them completely pointless and devoid of use. Feel free to PM me if you're curious, I don't mind! :)**

**That being said, many thanks to my beta _Emma Quinn_, and feel free to leave any constructive criticism behind!**

* * *

h-o-l-d-o-n to me, **darling**

don't _ever _let go

through r.a.i.n. and shine,

t.h.i.c.k. and thin,

**darling**

we'll _always_ be together, won't we?

*even though*

we're not **prince charming** and **princess cinderella**

*even though*

we're far from perfect

*even though*

we're a **prince **and **princess** in our own _right_

you'll _never ever _leave me, will you?

*will you?*

because i'm afraid, **darling**

that when the clock strikes t*w*e*l*v*e

i'll find myself in rags

a **princess **no more

just a plain, s*t*u*p*i*d **little girl** who got h.u.r.t.

so

h-o-l-d-o-n to me, **darling**

don't _ever _let go


	3. Visitor

**Title: Ups and Downs**

**Summary: Life has its up and downs - Lily's and Scorpius's relationship is no exception. Drabble collection.**

**Author: whirlwinds of watercolours**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 265**

**Written For: Can You Write A Drabble Collection Competition, 'As Strong as We are United' Competition**

**A/N: Many thanks to the darling _Emma Quinn_! **

* * *

"You are the clumsiest person I've ever met, and believe me when I say I've met plenty."

Those words meant nothing to her cotton-stuffed brain; she merely blinked and looked up dizzily at her visitor. In the faint light of the room, she could see the stark white-blond hair which immediately gave away his identity though his other features were too blurred to make out.

"Did you say something?" she mumbled, the sentence coming out in an unidentifiable jumble as her numb brain tried to control her movements with minimal success. Her head felt strangely detached from the rest of her body – when she tried to formulate words, her jaw _just wouldn't move._ Why couldn't she talk properly?

His fierce expression softened once he realised the difficulty she was facing in trying to hold a conversation with him. A wistful smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he bent down and to kiss her forehead.

"Shush, Lily," he calmingly soothed, running his hand through her silky red curls. "It's been a long day of Quidditch practice, with that accident on the pitch and what not – you need your rest," he added, seeing the brown-green eyes flutter as she tried to stay awake. "I'll visit you tomorrow when you're feeling better."

With that, he strode towards the door at the further end of the hospital room, where no doubt an impatient Madam Pomfrey would be waiting to tend to her patients after Lily's visitor left.

"Good night," he whispered as he slipped out, the hospital doors closing shut behind him with a dull _thud_.


End file.
